


Drop

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega!Nero, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Nero生恶魔小孩。（简单明了





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Omega!Nero 产卵 Mpreg PWP 隐睡奸 生育详细描写
> 
> 作者的话 是看了@鲛猫_作死乃此生自带绑定技能 老师的图，昨天冲到神志不清擅自写的垃圾车，如果打扰了实在对不起  
> 老师的图太好看了，我真的可以用鸡儿做俯卧撑呜呜呜，每张搞尼禄的都好吃，  
> 以及@实也，你不是想吃吗，来啊，我给你割大腿肉了（x  
> 吃的是All Nero的所以看清楚警告！我给大家磕头了，砰砰砰，我控制不住自己搞尼禄的手

Nero感觉到不安，甚至可以说是烦躁，尤其是当他躺在床上抚摸到微隆起腹部的时候，金属手臂微冷，直接接触到温热的腹部弧度让他轻微打了个寒颤。

他甚至不知道是什么时候的事情，等到这位男子意识到生命存在的时候似乎已经有点太晚了。这名omega每天都能根据身体状况的隐约发展细微的感觉到，那些小家伙在他的子宫里贪婪的汲取营养，不断地分化长大，占用的空间越来越多，鼓鼓满满的感觉让其感觉到充盈的同时，还有对自身生理性质的嫌恶与恶心。

裤子被随意的踢蹬，体内的燥热从腹部慢性的感染到面部，乃至全身，这种感觉非常的熟悉，但是Nero知道这并不是一个好兆头，无论从哪个角度而言。打从怀了之后，Nero已经好几个月没有经历过热潮期的洗礼，他也不是弱智，曾经了解过一些的他当然知道这是分娩的预兆，是的——Nero发出一声低沉且夹带着浓厚厌烦情绪的抱怨——他就要生下肚子里那些发育成熟的卵。

最开始他几乎是平躺在床上，他看起来就像是等待着杀戮的祭品一般乖巧可笑，后面发现这个姿势压根使不上力气，同时还压到了其他的内脏让Nero产生了干呕的欲望。

不一会，尝试了几次发现没有任何的推动，用手推了推也没有任何太大的作用。于是他撑起了上半身，然后略带疲惫的倚靠在一边，大张着腿摆成一个M字形，羞耻之心在此时不合时宜的蹦出来叩问敲打着这名男子脆弱的心尖。

肚子里那些小家伙似乎知道今天就是它们出来观看新世界的日子，迫不及待的在温暖的子宫里作祟，粘稠的液体顺着肠道一路滑腻的走向穴口，即便Nero在这个角度只能看到半勃的阴茎，但是他能清楚的感知到后穴如同一个贪婪的婊子正在不成规律的收缩张合着，似乎他此时并不是在生育，而是在无声的欢迎着新的家伙的到来，欢迎着更粗更大的阴茎将他给填满。

粘滑的液体贴在大腿内侧，更多的还是滴落在床上，渗出暧昧而又深层的水渍，Nero能嗅闻到空气中弥漫的淫糜气息，这是属于他信息素的气味，闻起来仍旧如同处子的淡然味道，真的是矛盾的可笑。

他尝试着用力，抿住下嘴唇微微的腰部发力，想要将子宫里混沌在一起的卵尽量的涌出一个来；卵在外力的作用下在其娇嫩的子宫挤压与碰撞，它们是一群好动且邪恶的孩子，本性使然让它们推搡着隔壁的兄弟姐妹，恨不得自己是第一个挤出生殖腔道的口，再顺着肠道一路走出外界。

Nero感觉到经过这系列微小的努力，已经有一个家伙卡在其生殖口处，他不敢松嘴放掉刚刚的力气，生怕下一秒这个滑腻的卵会再一次调皮的回到子宫里，憋着这口气让他面颊微微鼓起，潮红染上面庞。

这种感觉实在是太过于诡异，Nero用鼻子喘着粗气想到，卵的外表并不算特别平滑，细微的花纹在此时摩擦着敏感的子宫腔口，传递出的酥麻快感却让Nero牙根开始发麻，他鼻子再次吸了口气只为了按压下内心开始沸腾而上的欲望，却发现这听起来像是在抽泣。

握住拳头，腰部再一用力，肌肉的收缩将那颗原本卡住的卵推到了生殖腔外，夹带着细微撕裂的痛感，Nero发出了一声低小到几乎抓不住的痛楚呻吟。现在似乎并不比之前好到哪里去，还没有来得及松一口气，这名额头已经冒出细小汗珠的omega发现接下来的生产似乎是另外一个痛苦而又甜蜜的折磨。

他的阴茎因为生产这件事情而完全的勃起了，挺立在前端耀武扬威的告诉Nero其是在多么享受这个过程，饱满的前端涌出粘稠且晶莹的液体，Nero的胯下变得更加的黏腻不堪。前一颗卵还没有走出体外，另外一颗已经迫不及待地在母体用力的刹那，也挤压到了子宫口处，这让Nero感觉到恐慌的同时，屈服在生育带来的强烈快感之中，他大腿发软，已经要完全使不上力气了。

如果可以的话，Nero混沌的想到，他倒是愿意将手伸进去帮忙将那些混球给扣出来，那群该死的家伙。

貌似身边的人没有告诉过他，生育带来的不仅仅是肠道和子宫口被撑开的疼痛，更美妙的是其碾压过前列腺带来的绝妙高潮，这一切会让生产期的omega爽到找不到北。

最前面的那颗卵已经在实践中教育这名omega，它顺着肠液慢慢的滚过前列腺，隔着血肉用饱满的身躯磨蹭过销魂点，顽劣的孩子似乎知道母亲喜欢这种踩在云端之上的快感，故意好几次前进无能反而倒退，如同一颗卡在透明习惯里的珍珠球一般，前前后后摩擦在附近给其带来了变相的折磨。

原本作为哺乳生物的Nero，按照正常物种交配进行生育的话，也就是一两个孩子，带来的精神刺激也足够让其爽到发出不成调子的呻吟，如今Nero根本不知道肚子里到底有几个卵，还没排出第一个却足以让他进入第一次高潮。

这名omega就像是在性爱中被操到失神了一般，他捂着嘴却压抑不住细密的喘息，那甜腻的呻吟从开闭的嘴角处滑出，胸膛起伏的程度加深，而他相信即便自己不去用手去抚慰硬的发疼的前端，在不久后其肯定会射出无用的乳白精液。

过多的快感让他这具身躯承受不住，他抓着身边几乎能摸到的东西，这名omega似乎忘记了他的本职带来的力量差异，可怜的床单在其的抓捏之下严重变形，如同一张平滑的纸张被残暴的揉成了一团，再展开发现那些褶皱是无法抹平的痕迹。

Nero才没有那么多时间理会床单，快感的奔涌袭来让他好几次不受控制本能的拱起腰肢，再重重的跌落回原来倚靠的地方。重心的多次偏移让其几乎是呈现着半倾倒的模样，这其实让他更不好的使上力气，但是这名omega已经不想理会那么多了，生性偏爱享受与性欲的他们在此刻似乎更加偏重于享受这个曼妙的过程，他最多也只是伸出手抹掉嘴角漏出的唾液。

经过一番的努力他终于将那作祟的卵排除来了一颗，调皮的孩童撑开紧致的穴口，有好几次Nero一个呼吸差点又将其给吸了回去，在蜜穴处犹豫了好半天终于被推挤出体内，最后落入柔软的床垫。那一声咕叽的水声成功的羞红了这名年轻男子的脸，他想要咒骂该死的一切却发现从嘴里跑出的反而是隐忍的呻吟。

几乎没有给他任何喘息或者是侥幸的余地，第二颗原本在子宫口处磨来磨去的卵此刻也挤出了子宫口，两边一起被撑开给Nero带来了一种异样而又诡异的感觉，不过电流一般的快感很快洗刷掉不适应，甚至痛感也被扭曲成了病态的巅峰之感。

因为已经有两颗的排出，子宫里空出了一定的地方，剩下的卵正在更努力的互相推嚷着，用顶端擦过未来得及完全闭拢的子宫口，仿佛兄弟抢先步入世界给了其莫大的鼓励一般。Nero一时之间发出了脆弱的哽咽声，他害怕用力的不妥当会使得其他也一滚出来。

倘若现在有任何一个人进来，他们一定会惊讶于现在的Nero，说不准还会放生嘲笑他这般混乱的模样。Nero烦躁的抓了抓头发，他的手心已经渗出细微的汗液，黏糊的粘在每一条掌纹之间，闪烁着情欲的淫光；思考了许久，为了更快的解决这一单事，男子抛弃该死的尊严以及羞耻心，Nero艰难地爬了起来——生怕弄坏那刚刚出生的卵，他撑开双腿直接在床上蹲了下来。

这种异样的姿势总能让他有另外一种错觉感，排泄的姿势和生育的姿势如此相似，似乎在变相更好的证明其肮脏的身躯，什么样的家伙都能在其年轻的身体里留下子嗣后代。Nero是一名年轻且有力的omega，结实的身躯，饱满的大腿与有力的腰肢，似乎都在无声息的告诉其他家伙，Nero他就是一个完美且有活力的生产机器，一座天生且上等的母体容器。

在第二颗卵跌落在床垫的同时，Nero也跟着射了出来，他扬起脑袋发出一声消失后半段音调的的尖叫，双腿发软让其差点站不稳一屁股坐在那颗脆弱的卵上；滚烫的精液大部分溅落在床上，还有小部分断续的掉落在其身上，他现在闻起来和路边那些随便可上的货色似乎没有什么太多的区别。

他喘着气，尝试着仰头将眼泪逼回眼眶内，容易进入高潮体质的他喜欢在情动的时候吐出殷红的舌尖，再加上半眯着眼睛与发红的鼻尖，使得其看起来跟乖巧讨食的犬类没有区别。

胸部的胀痛，挺立的乳尖摩挲着粗糙的衣物让他疼痛难堪，分泌的乳汁有大部分已经擦在了布料上面，Nero当然知道那乳白且带有些腥味的乳汁尝起来是什么滋味；摩擦带来的疼痛让他尾椎燃起一阵战栗，他颤抖着伸出手将胸部处的衣物扯开，有好几次因为卵在体内的作怪，让他如同不受控制的魔物一般抓不住衣服的机关，纽扣甚至都挤不出那狭小的孔。

他不知道要怎么对待那些卵，如果是直接摧毁的话他又有些于心不忍，要不然他为什么不直接流掉反而要待到生育呢？年轻且粗心的母亲甚至不知道到底是什么时候，又是哪个黏腻恶心的家伙将其射在他自己的体内，这种事情太过于常见以至于大家听到了之后都没有过多的质问。

此刻这名omega已经排出了第三颗，只感觉到全身乏力的同时还有种饱满的快意笼罩着他，面部温度过高让他错认为眼眶内的滚烫液体蒸发成朦胧的一片光，眨眼的刹那他似乎能捕捉到停留在眼睫毛上的细微泪珠，不知为何，他居然想起来了春日下展翅飞舞的美好蝴蝶。

没有任何鼓励和支持，所有的一切都在拷问着这名omega。现在只要Nero微微低头，他能清楚地看到所有的一切，只要稍微用力，胯部的肌肉在外面勾勒出卵的圆滚外表，肉眼能从肌肉的鼓起与运动过程中猜测到这一颗卵是如何顺着肠道慢慢的挤向穴口。

前面三颗卵已过度使用且撑开他的后穴，粉红的肠肉被外翻少许，混杂的粘液和肠液的晶莹滴落在床垫上，依依不舍的还有一头缠绵的拉着穴口粉嫩的肉，他的挺立悬在半空中，因为Nero双手要撑在身后以免重心不稳跌落，故没有任何机会抚慰前端只能让其可怜巴巴的硬的发疼。

待到第四颗卵挤出穴口，Nero屏住呼吸，他看起来就像是第一次来潮的女生一般，好奇而又紧张的盯着身后，内心踊跃的复杂情愫夹杂着异样的快感，这难道是属于成为所谓母亲的快乐吗？四颗卵在排出的过程都折磨着它们的母亲，甜蜜而又叛逆的挤在体内，似乎要和销魂处成为好友一般逗弄着Nero，惹得这名男子眼角藏着的泪珠一瞬间全滚了出来。

他抽着鼻子强忍着不要让鼻涕流出，到后面Nero压根不去理会他的叫唤似乎会被其他人听到，狭小的房间里除了咕叽咕叽的水声之外，更多的还是Nero自己发出的呻吟，有好几次他还咬住手让尖叫不要过度的高昂，甚至他觉得有些呻吟听起来有点悲壮惨烈，还不如直接用绯红女皇将其直接了结。

原本以为已经结束了的母亲正要躺下，这所有的一切已经压榨干了他仅剩无几的体力，其实排卵消耗的体力并不多，其途中带来的如性爱般的长久刺激让Nero一直处于高度紧绷的状态，肾上激素的分泌让其晕花了眼。

但是他刚想要狼狈的支撑起身体，发现还有一个调皮的家伙滚在子宫的空荡处。Nero感觉到恼怒却又无可奈何，一瞬间他想要将身下白色的新生卵给砸个稀巴烂来泄愤，但是最后却还是莫名的心软，放弃直接蹲坐着——他已经被快感折磨到体力全无且感觉到双眼发白，Nero随便躺在了堆叠起来的松软的物品之上。

微侧着身体比起蹲着而言，依旧不好用力，他慵懒的张开另外一边腿，让这个无法用力的情况稍微改善了不少；Nero伸出手像是安慰一般抚慰了下再一度勃起的前端，甚至还用指尖轻微的摩挲了下合不拢的穴口，带有茧子的手摸到细嫩的肉块让其发出了难耐的喘息。

这已经是最后一颗了，Nero给自己打气道，此刻他昏沉的只想躺下去直接入睡，但是体内那个小家伙似乎并不给他入睡的机会，可能是其害怕在漫长的生产途中，它的母亲可能会因为体力不支而昏睡过去，让其无法顺利的跟外面的兄弟姐妹相聚。

于是这一切莫名都变得莫名的顺畅，Nero发现自己似乎并没有用很大的力气，便把这颗卵给挤出子宫口，他居然有点不舍得让这些温热的卵离开子宫，被挤开的腔口无法一时之间合拢，顺带的子宫里的液体也大量的涌出，冲刷着肠道凹凸不平。

在最后一颗卵的排出，躺下的Nero才真正的第一次如此认真且深刻细致的体验生产的过程，贪吃的肠肉饥渴的吮吸着卵的外壳，体内的肠肉每一次律动都会让穴口收缩，发出淫荡的细微水声；Nero虽然对性爱过程没有任何的记忆，但是他在这一刻似乎能想象得到当时的自己是如何在他人胯下承欢，他一定也是如现在一般拱起腰肢，贪婪而又淫乱的欢迎其深入，潮红布满全身，炙热之感如同热浪一般要将他给完美的吞噬。

这一次Nero是真的控制不住泪水，前几次紧绷着神经的男子曾经还试过各种方法尽量的让眼眶挽留住泪水，精疲力尽的Nero已经没有过多的力气去做这种可笑的抵抗，卵再一次摩挲过甚至停滞在前列腺附近，Nero反手抓住了身后的松软枕头，扬起脑袋，舒适到再一次蜷缩起脚趾，踢蹬着空气中不存在的敌人，似乎这般就能让他推挤出溢出的巅峰快感，浓浓的哭腔让其呻吟蒙上了一种无辜的奶音。

挺立的前端也在细微的颤抖着，Nero刚将拇指擦过顶端，原本只是想带走那些半透明的液体，却不小心刺激到某个点让其再一次提早步入过多的高潮，收缩的肠道差点将卵再一次往深处推去。

之前的精液已经干涸在其腹部甚至是腿上，这所有的一切让他产生了一种真的失禁的错觉，他恐慌的的想要去堵住喷射液体的口，生怕出来的是带有腥味的棕黄色液体，即便是害怕可是他矛盾的，依旧没有停下射精的欲望，让那些几乎是半透明的液体掉落在床上。

被过多情欲折磨的Nero除了低声哭泣与喘息呻吟之外，似乎什么都不能做，他身体轻微抽搐着，如同过度使用的婊子一般，粉嫩的穴口张合着，能看到里面混杂的粘液，饱满的肠肉还有卵的乳白色，随着时间推移白色的块状物越来越大，卵也愈发接近外界。

等到最后一颗调皮的卵从穴口滚出，Nero发出了一声宛若奶狗一般闷闷的呢喃，金属手臂摸上几乎要烧熟的额头，冰凉的触感让他内心舒缓不少，闭上眼睛，他倒是希望这一切只是他混乱而又淫荡的梦境。

现在没有任何精力去处理身上的混乱以及屁股旁边的卵类，去他妈的一切，Nero心里咒骂道的同时眼皮慢慢的合上，他困得要死在这般折腾之下，年轻气盛的他似乎不在乎这些给他带来的后遗症。

他扯过身后的枕头，找了一个舒适的位置陷入了昏睡，然而其在落入梦境之前仍旧紧握着手掌，他暗暗的发誓自己不要再被睡奸了。


End file.
